


Sex and the Single Mom

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-24
Updated: 2005-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: He focused on CJ to calm his nerves.  She was massaging her neck. Damn, he could do that for her.  Preferably with very little clothing





	Sex and the Single Mom

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Sex and the Single Mom**

**by:** Montiese

**Character(s):** The Senior Staff  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Leo  
**Category(s):** Comedy  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** He focused on CJ to calm his nerves.  She was massaging her neck. Damn, he could do that for her.  Preferably with very little clothing.  
**Author's Note:** This is part 2 in the Grace Spencer Series. 

"Lunch?"

"Check."

"Cell phone?"

"Check."

"Jacket?"

"Mom, it’s warm!"

"Get the jacket."

Grace grabbed her jacket from the back of the chair.

"Check." She said.

They ran down the stairs in sync and out to the waiting SUV.

"Me first Miguel." CJ said.  "I'm running late.  Buckle up Gracie."

Grace buckled her seatbelt.  She requested he turn the air up...she was hot.

"After school you have soccer, then Russian, then homework.  If I come home and you are watching TV and that math hasn’t been done there will be trouble young lady."

"I’ll probably be asleep when you get home." Grace grumbled.

CJ looked at her daughter, pushing one of her wild red hairs behind her ear.

"What’s wrong Grace?  You wanna talk."

"Uh uh."

"Hey, you can skip Russian and come hang out with me today."

"Nah.  I need to pay more attention in that class anyway."

"Well, I will be home by seven." CJ said.

"You promised to stop saying that mom.  I’m fine."

"You're not."

Grace sighed as they pulled up to the White House.

"I’ll see you tonight." CJ kissed her forehead.

"Yeah.  Can I get pizza?"

"Yeah.  No mushrooms...no one wants to go to emergency tonight."

"Thanks mom.  Have a good day."

"You too Gracie."

CJ watched as the car rode down the Pennsylvania Avenue.  Oh God, she prayed, don’t let it be that kind of day.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"It’s the new drug policy, special education, immigration, the Jordan trip, and sex ed."

Carol put the briefing books on CJ’s desk.  She sighed; it was only eleven a.m.

"I thought we put sex ed away for a year." CJ said, remembering how embarrassing it had been to read.

"It’s been a year.  It’s to review, per Josh, he doesn’t know if the President is ready to bring it to the table again."

"Tonight?" CJ asked.

"Yeah."

"OK, but I am leaving here at seven.  I don’t care."

"Something up?" Carol asked.

"Grace is acting weird...weirder than usual.  She won't tell me why but I know it’s because I’ve hardly seen her in the past two weeks.  I have to go home tonight."

"Some of us wonder how you do it CJ."

"Currently I am not doing it.  I think that is the problem.  Can you get Josh for me?"

"Yeah."

As Carol left, Leo walked in.

"Hi Leo." Her noncommittal tone hid her happiness to see him.

It had been 10 weeks since he asked her to try again in her lobby.  Things were going slow, and very well.  Sadly, she saw more of him than her daughter.  Not the parts she wanted to...CJ and Leo had yet to consummate their rekindled relationship.

"I see we’re back on sex ed again." He said.

"Yeah.  Want to get embroiled in another scandal so I don’t have to talk to the President of the United States about the clap?" she asked.

Leo smiled.

"Cute.  You seemed distracted today."

"The briefing was fine."

"I know.  Are you OK?"

"I have to leave early tonight...seven at the latest.  Grace is unhappy."

"What’s wrong?" Leo asked.

"I don’t know; she won't really say.  The fact that the past two weeks have us only seeing each other first thing in the morning may have something to do with it.  So I have to go home tonight.  I will catch up on my sex there."

"Don’t forget about pages 27 to 33.  It is something every girl should know."

"Get out."

"Hey, do you think I could knock off early with you tonight?  I could stand to see the kid."

"Leo, we talked about this." CJ said.

"I’m not trying to push anything.  We’ll get pizza and a movie."

"OK.  I’ll see you later."

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"I think if we push immigration, they’re going to attach abortion."

CJ and Toby were eating lunch in his office.  Toby looked at her.

"Who?" he asked.

"Take your pick.  Statler, Reyes, Murphy.  Possibly even Douglas or Cobb."

"Not Cobb." Toby said.

"He doesn’t owe us a thing and he has no problem telling us."

"True.  But I was thinking child labor, and Jamison, Lucas, and Pettiford."

CJ nodded.

"You think we’ll really revisit sex ed?" she asked.

"I don’t know.  The President gets squeamish just thinking about it.  It is important though.  Its back on your desk I hear."

There was a small smile on Toby’s face when he said it.  CJ threw a French fry at him.

"I am taking it home tonight.  I will read it after Grace goes to bed."

"Keep it away from her; she already knows too much.  I think the FBI may have started a file on her."

CJ laughed.

"Tobus?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I a good mother?"

Toby looked at her.

"What’s the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing, answer me."

"Is Grace OK?"

"Toby!  You're the only person I know that answers my questions with more questions."

"You are a wonderful mother.  I know it’s hard, well I suspect that it is. You lost your close friend and then took on a monumental responsibility.  Then I put another one on top of that.  You have held up wonderfully under quite a strain."

"So Grace won't be a sociopath?" CJ asked.

"God no, stop it.  I think you should just take the weekend off.  Do you want me to talk to her?"

CJ raised her eyebrow.

"No.  I haven’t quite gauged the situation yet.  That’s why I’m going home early tonight. We need to have a heart to heart."

"You and I?" Toby asked.

"Grace and I." she laughed.  "I should make you talk to her Tobus, just to watch you squirm."

"Thanks."

CJ stood up, collected her trash.

"I have to get ready for the briefing. We’ll take before I leave."

"Yeah.  Immigration is going to be a problem."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gracie!"

CJ closed the door, dropping her briefcase and purse in the living room chair.

"What are you doing here?" Grace came out of her room and gave CJ a hug.

"I told you I was coming home early tonight."

"I didn’t believe you." Grace replied, putting her head down.

"Its OK sweetie.  I haven’t exactly been around lately, and I am so sorry.  I have a surprise for you though."

"What?" Grace perked up.

"Open the front door."

Grace opened the front door.  Leo was standing there with pizza and a movie.

"Leo!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Grace.  Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

She let him in, closing the door behind him.

"Did you bring me anything good?" she asked.

" _Oh God, Book II_.  Your mom says it’s your favorite."

"It is.  This is great mom."

Grace hugged her.  CJ smiled, running her fingers through her hair.

"Is your math done?" CJ asked.

"It actually is.  I did it in Russian today.  I think I want to stop taking that class and get guitar lessons instead.  I want to rock like Angus Young."

"What about being Secretary of State?" Leo asked.

He finally found plates and cups in CJ’s disorganized kitchen.

"That is for when I’m old.  This rock goddess gig will get me through my 20s."

"She thinks ahead." CJ replied.

Grace nodded.  She asked Leo what was happening at the White House.

"Same thing, different day.  How about we don’t talk about that tonight.  The three of us will just watch a movie, drink sugary soda, and gorge on pizza."

"The three of us?" Grace asked.

"Yeah. Sound good?" CJ asked.

"Awesome!"

"Pajamas first, and bring me your homework."

Grace raced to her room.  Leo smiled at CJ.

"Thank you for letting me come." He said.

"I did it for Grace.  I thought she would open up if her new favorite person was here."

"Who is her old favorite person?"

"Me, but I knew she would grow out of that eventually.  I let her down too many times."

Leo caressed her face.

"She loves you...you never let her down.  I love you too."

CJ kissed him quickly before Grace got back.

"Me too." She replied.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"Leo, Leo, wait.  Stop, stop."

Leo reluctantly pulled back; CJ gasped for breath.  It was after ten o’clock.  They watched the movie, put Grace to bed, and spent the past half hour making out.  CJ had been dressed in a pajama pants and a tank top; the tank top was now on the floor.  Leo’s tie was gone and his shirt was open.

"We have to calm down." She whispered.

He was close to her...CJ felt his breath hot on her ear.  It made her knees weak.

"I need you Claudia Jean." His voice was hoarse.

"I know, and I appreciate it.  But it is not happening here tonight."

Leo nodded; he knew that too.  That fact never stopped his body from betraying him when she was within grabbing distance.

"Should I go?" he asked.

"I don’t want you to go." She looped her arm around his neck, pulling him close.

"I beg you not to be a tease."

"A tease; fuck you." She replied playfully.

"Oh God yeah."

CJ laughed.  She teased his lips with her tongue; Leo kissed her with passion.

"We’ll make plans to get together." CJ mumbled between kisses.

"Schedule sex?" Leo asked.

His hands found her breasts again.  CJ knew she’d have to kick him out soon if she didn’t want Grace to wake up tomorrow to discover Leo making coffee.

"I should go." He whispered.

"Yeah."

They both sat up, dressing themselves.  They walked to the door hand and hand.  Leo pulled her close for one more kiss.

"I’ll see you tomorrow." He said.

"OK."

"Sweet dreams Claudia Jean."

"Goodnight."

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"Murphy is going to attach abortion." Sam said, coming into CJ’s office.  "Statler is probably going to jump on board.  We have to see Leo."

"What time is it?" CJ asked.

"Um, 2:35.  Did you hear me?"

"I did.  I should have bet Toby money.  When?"

"Tomorrow probably.  I got it from Lutz." Sam said.

"Are you sure that that guy wasn’t Deep Throat?  He was here then."

Sam smiled.

"It is possible."

"OK.  Let’s go see Leo.  Grace is coming after school."

"I thought she had soccer practice on Thursdays." He said.

"Its raining and the volleyball team has the gym."

"How is she doing?"

They were walking to Leo’s office.  Josh and Toby were waiting.  Margaret said he was in with the Secretaries of State and Defense.  They all wondered if something else huge was getting ready to happen.  Everyone silently prayed...it was a relatively slow week and they hoped for a quiet weekend.

"Better.  I got her to open up some.  If we’re here for another six years, we’re both going to sacrifice.  I hated to tell her that but I feel that truth is almost always the best way when dealing with a child."

"What went with the deal?" Josh asked.

"Guitar lessons, a cat, and a new babysitter.  Did you help her Josh?  How did you know there was a deal?"

"Because little Claudia Jean is a master negotiator.  I can neither confirm nor deny any involvement."

Leo opened the door, shuffling them in.  CJ told Josh she would deal with him later.

"Three separate suicide bombs in Israel." Leo said, sitting behind his desk.  "A bus, an open air market, and a dry cleaner.  Simultaneous...33 people are dead."

"Dammit." Josh muttered.

"CJ, I want you to say in your briefing that Palestinian Liberty is claiming responsibility and that the President’s meeting with PLO leadership is still on as of now."

"Yeah."

"The retaliation for this will be swift and brutal.  It was seen as an act of war." Leo said.

"Statler and Murphy plan to attach abortion." Josh said.

It was better to get all the bad news out at once.  Leo fought not to throw something against the wall.  He focused on CJ to calm his nerves.  She was massaging her neck.  Damn, he could do that for her.  Preferably, with very little clothing on.  OK McGarry, he chastised himself that was too much focusing.

"McCasland is going to fight the NEA funding." Toby said.

"Can we please get some good news?" CJ asked.

"I won ten bucks in last night’s lottery." Sam replied.

"I meant good news for all of us?" CJ asked.

"The next round is on him." Josh said.

"Deal."

"Hey people." Leo said.  "Welcome back to the real world.  Toby, you have to sit with McCasland...take Larry and Ed with you.  Josh, you're talking with Murphy."

"Leo, Karen Murphy hates me.  You know Hoynes and Statler..."

"Let’s not get the Vice-President involved unless we have no choice."

"If Josh bottoms out with Murphy she’ll run interference to Statler." Toby said.

"Then I guess he won't be bottoming out.  Try selling everything but the house and kids.  You get back to me before agreeing to everything."

"And her hatred for me?" Josh asked.

"Squash it.  Now is not the time for playground scuffles."

"What do I say in the press room?" CJ asked.

"That we are working to pass a bill to insure all children have access to schools and medicine, no matter how they got here.  Someone has to defend the defenseless."

"Right."

CJ scribbled something in her notebook.  Grace met them walking down the hall after they left Leo’s office.

"Hey." She said.

She was definitely more chipper than the past couple of weeks.

"Heard you’re getting a cat." Josh said.

Grace smiled at him.

"Yeah.  Sacrifices had to be made." She replied.

CJ smirked.

"You, straight to my office and to your homework.  It’s busy today."

"OK.  Bye guys."

"Later Grace."

"My briefing is at four. What time should I close the lid?"

"Six." Toby said.  "Don’t give them any indication that things might be happening."

"I agree." Josh said.

CJ nodded and went back to her office.  Grace had her notebook out and was listening to her disc man.

"Can you really write 30 good sentences while listening to God knows what?" CJ asked.

"Its Bach mom; Leo said it activates brain cells.  I fed Gail."

"Thank you.  Oh, this Sunday Leo and I are going to spend some time together.  Donna is taking you to the movies."

"You're getting rid of me?" Grace asked in mock horror.

"Do your homework. I'm about to run around like a chicken with my head cut off."

"Are you two dating again?" Grace asked.

"No comment.  The Oxford dictionary is on the shelf if you need it.  Don’t turn up CNN.  I’ll be back.  If a reporter stops by tell them to go away...nicely."

"OK."

CJ kissed Grace’s forehead.

"I love you sweetheart." She said.

"Me too.  How much office gossip on you and Leo do you think I could compile with the ten bucks in my pocket?"

CJ laughed, leaving the room.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

CJ’s cell phone vibrated at 12:30 and she scowled.  She could not leave tonight.  The Secret Service were not babysitters; she felt like she was leaving Grace alone.  There was a list of nannies on her desk and if she could get five free minutes she could whittle it down and have them vetted.

"Hello."

"I didn’t expect you to be asleep." Leo said.

"Surprise.  I was face down, even drooling a bit."

"Pleasant."

"I think so."

"I’ll let you sleep." He said.

"You already woke me.  What’s up?"

"This is silly, but I called to say hi."

CJ laughed.  It was a sweet, enchanted laugh.  It made Leo remember the way she laughed when they made love.

"That is sweet, not silly.  Sometimes I forget how sweet you are."

They were quiet for a while.

"I saw you rubbing your neck earlier.  I intend to give you a full body massage."

CJ turned on her side, stretching out.

"Mmm, keep talking."

"I went to Union Station today.  I bought warming vanilla massage oil.  I also got a big, fluffy terry towel, and vanilla candles.  Then I bought an ancient Billie Holliday CD.  I’m going to order Cristal from room service."

"Its sounds fantastic.  You're spoiling me."

"No, I’m just talking.  I haven’t done a thing yet."

"Still, I like the sound of it." CJ replied.

"Does it make you all tingly?" Leo asked.

She knew he was smiling.

"Umm hmm...all tingly.  You should see."

"Claudia Jean, I think you may be the most awful tease."

"Seriously, I didn’t even know I could get goose bumps there."

"Stop it you evil woman."

She laughed.

"I bet you're tingly too." She said.

"Oh yeah."

"If I were there now, I would kiss you Leo McGarry."

"At this point I need a bit more help."

"Give me a hint?" CJ asked.

"It still involves your mouth."

CJ laughed aloud, covering her mouth so not to wake Grace.  Her laugh caught Leo and they laughed together for a few minutes.

"I love you CJ."

"I love you too."

"Go back to sleep; I’ll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight."

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom!  Did you steal my mixed CD with the Proclaimers on it?"

"Hey, steal is a strong word.  Your cereal is getting soggy."

CJ was sitting at the kitchen table reading the _New York Times_.   It was a sunny Sunday morning and soon Donna and her roommate Kelly would be coming to pick up Grace for an afternoon of fun.  Kelly was even bringing her 12-year-old niece Sibby.  Grace came out of her room, digging into her Frosted Cheerios.

"Your CD is in the stereo in the living room.  I didn’t steal it."

"Cool.  I’m taking it with me."

Grace got up for a glass of orange juice.

"I don't have to carry the jacket, do I?  the Weather Channel said it will go up to 72."

"No."

"Sweet."

She finished her cereal, putting her dishes in the dishwasher.  CJ munched on her bagel as Grace went on the hunt for her watch.

"Mom!"

"Grace Susannah Spencer, stop shouting.  Your watch is on the bookshelf; your sneakers are in front of the closet; and I think you left your scrunchy in the bathroom."

"Thank you."

CJ went back to the paper.

"What are you and Leo doing today?" she asked.

"Hey, don’t talk about Leo and I in front of anyone.  No one really knows that we spend time together outside the office."

"How?  How do they not know that...they see you everyday?"

"Everyone is really busy.  There is plenty of other stuff to do.  Anyway, he is my boss, I am the only woman on the senior staff, and we don’t know how people are going to react.  I told you before Gracie, its complicated."

"How do you make it not complicated?"

"You don’t.  You just get to the point where you don’t care.  Don’t rub your hands together and start hatching anything...I don’t know if we’ll get to that point.  Leo’s position and responsibilities are important to him, and rightly so.  So, no talking."

"Got it."

Grace put on her sneakers and her backpack just as Donna buzzed the door.  She opened it, smiling at Don and her new agent Trish McGovern.  Leo had pulled his strings.

"Whirlwind is on the move." Trish said into her walkie-talkie.

"Bye mom."

"Get back here and love me." CJ said.

Grace ran back, giving her mother a big hug.  CJ kissed the top of her head.

"Have a good time."

"I will.  Tell him hi for me."

"Yeah."

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"Grace said hi."

The room smelled of vanilla, from the candles and the massage oil, and now the sheets.  The massage was fantastic, the champagne made her heady, and then CJ spent the next two hours screaming Leo’s name as they made passionate love.

"The third time was definitely a charm." Leo said.  He kissed her as she wrapped her body around him.  "I think I might be tapped out."

"We will get you some lunch; rejuvenate you before the late afternoon show." She replied.

"Where is Grace anyway?"

"With Donna, her roommate, and her roommate’s niece.  She loves Trish by the way."

"Her concern about one agent was logical.  You're very high profile...her protection is one of Ron Butterfield’s top priorities."

CJ caressed Leo’s chest, kissing his neck.  He was the last man she’d gone to bed with.  It was almost a year ago, after Rosslyn, shortly before the breakup.  It was too much for all of them, but CJ suffered in front of cameras.  She had to protect Grace and herself as she dealt with the repercussions of an assassination attempt plus a breakup.  It hadn’t been easy.  If someone asked her today how she got through it, CJ wouldn’t have an answer.  She did what she always did when her sanity was slipping...hugged her daughter and took long baths.

"I think I almost forgot how good we are together." Leo said.

"At sex?" 

"Hell yes.  At everything else too.  I want to make this work CJ."

"We’re not the problem, all the pieces are there.  We have to tell people."

"Let’s do a press leak."

"What?" CJ rested the palm of her hand on her chin.

Leo didn’t want her to be that far away.  He pulled her back to him.

"I’ll tell the boys and the President...I don’t want that on you."

"I can handle it Leo."

"Can I protect you, for once, please?  They have no right to start in on you.  You have enough on your plate."

"OK.  I’ll deal with them after."

"Yeah.  Then we leak it."

"How?"

"A kiss in a crowded restaurant." He replied.

"I have a feeling that you’ve been thinking about this a bit." she said.

"Maybe."

"A kiss is too affair-like.  Let’s do something with Grace.  The zoo, or the park maybe." CJ said laughing.

"What?"

"I cannot believe I might be agreeing to this."

"The press leak only happens if we get Presidential approval."

"You mean after you pick him up from the floor.  He’ll faint when he hears about us."

"Jed Bartlet is a perceptive man CJ.  He has been asking me cryptic questions lately."

"I told you getting that second agent would stir up questions."

"I don’t care.  Why should we hide anymore?"

"So when you break my heart I can cry alone in my bathtub and not in _Us_ Magazine."

Leo smiled.

"I’m not going anywhere.  I haven’t convinced you yet?"

"This afternoon was a lovely beginning.  You know I can't have you staying over at the apartment until we’re married.  I’m not saying that to pressure you but you know that I try to provide Grace with a somewhat stable home life."

"I know, and I respect that.  There is no pressure."

"OK.  Can we get back to the idea of lunch and afternoon sex?"

Leo liked the sound of that.  He draped his body over hers, kissing her mouth.  The smile on CJ’s face made his heart jump into his throat.

"You're the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen." He whispered.

That only made her smile more.  She ran her fingers across his lips.

"I thought you were tapped out." She said.

"Looks like I was wrong.  You bring out the best in me it seems."

"This isn’t the best in you Leo McGarry...but it is high up there."


End file.
